Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scaled vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include a seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly that is adapted to drive the rotation of one or more of the vehicle's wheels. Typically, the vehicle will include an actuator, such as a foot pedal, push button or other user input device, which enables a child to select when power is delivered to the motor assembly. Some drive assemblies further include other user input devices, which are operated by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat to select the speed and/or direction at which the vehicle travels.